1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of a mounting structure of an endless track carrier roller, and more particularly to a mounting structure of a carrier roller that can reduce vibration occurred by an endless track chain assembly by controlling a position of a carrier roller installed on a lower frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a side diagram illustrating an undercarriage of tracked-type heavy construction equipment according to the prior art.
The undercarriage includes an endless track chain assembly 1 that runs in a loop over a drive sprocket 6 and an idler wheel 7. The endless track chain assembly 1 is constituted by connecting a plurality of track shoes in chain shape. Further, the undercarriage includes at least one carrier roller 4 for supporting the weight of the endless track chain assembly 1 so that an upper side of the endless track chain assembly 1 is not sunk, and a plurality of track rollers 8 that are rotatably mounted onto a bottom side between the sprocket 6 and the idler 7 so as to distribute the weight of the heavy construction equipment over the ground.
The endless track chain assembly 1 includes components such as a track pin, a track busing, a track link, and others, which are connected in the chain shape. If the endless track chain assembly 1 whose constant tension is continuously kept is used for a long time, abrasion may occur to each part of the components.
In a design of the endless track chain assembly 1, the carrier roller 4 is mounted on a location that a distance between the carrier roller 4 and the sprocket 6 is adjusted with the pitch of a track link. However, if the endless track chain assembly 1 is used for a long time, the abrasion occurs in the components such as the track link, the track bushing and the track pin, and thus the track link pitch is also increased. As a result thereof, track bouncing of the endless track chain assembly 1 may be severely increased. The track bouncing is a phenomenon that the endless track chain assembly 1 is severely vibrated.
FIG. 2 is a perspective diagram illustrating a mounting structure of an endless track carrier roller according to the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 2, the carrier roller 4 is fixed to a lower frame 2 by a bracket 3. Since the bracket 3 is fixed at a predetermined location of the lower frame 2 by welding, the carrier roller 4 can not control it's own location for the lower frame 2 and the endless track chain assembly 1 after mounting once. Accordingly, although the components are worn down by using the endless track chain assembly 1 for a long time and thus the track link pitch is increased, the mounting location of the carrier roller 4 may not be controlled according to the increased track link pitch. Consequently, there is a problem that proper repairs according to equipment aging may not be carried out.
Even when the equipment is manufactured, the distance between the carrier roller 4 and the sprocket 6 may not be finely controlled considering the track link pitch after the bracket 3 for supporting the carrier roller 4 is fixed on the lower frame 2. Accordingly, it is difficult to precisely mount the endless track chain assembly 1.